The End (JSXFF)
Story Kai, Vector, Ian, Chopper, Gwen, Sakura, Logan and Kevin are outside the pool to the Lifestream. Everyone looks confused on how they got there. Kevin: That’s convenient. Didn’t know how we were getting out of there. Gwen: Where’s John? Kai: Finishing the battle. It is his duty. Gwen: Well, we should be helping him. Logan: Every soldier has his or her job. A part in the whole of the mission. Ian: John can finish this by himself. I don’t think we’ve ever seen his true potential. Chopper: (Sniffing the air) He’s coming! (Super John bursts out of the liquid mako, the others surprised.) John! Super John: Hey guys. Nice job in there. Vector: Is it over? Super John: Phantom is gone. Now I have to stop Galactus. This is goodbye. Gwen: Goodbye? But, you’re coming back, right? Super John: I need you guys to throw your remaining summons back in. Sakura: What?! Why?! I don’t have anymore after all that, but still! Super John: They are all a part of me. Without them, I am not complete, not at full strength. And I need all my strength to end it. Kai walks up to the edge of the pool, pulling out her red materia. She throws it into the pool, it dissolving in the mako. Kai: May the Lady Artemis look over you. Super John: She has. Thank you all, for everything. Logan walks forward, throwing his red materia into the mako. Ian pulls out his materia, throwing it in. Chopper, upset, pulls his out and throwing it in. Kevin just chucks it in. Kevin: Take care man. Chopper: We really won’t see you again? Super John: We won’t. I’m sorry. (Gwen was silently crying, as Super John floats over, wiping the tear from her face.) Live life to the fullest guys, you all have a bright future ahead. (Super John dives back into the mako pool.) Vector: Well now what?! Kai: We start climbing. Then, the Highwind comes crashing down, landing nose pointing towards the pool. Sunder and Rook are on the bridge, the group looking up at them through the window. Sunder: Need a lift? Kevin: Perfect timing! Rook: Bad timing. The storm has almost reached the planet. (A rope ladder falls, as the group starts climbing up. Gwen stays by the edge, Kai going over to her.) Kai: It’s time. Gwen: Thank you John. For everything you’ve done. Please, help him. (Will-o-Wisp then phases out of her.) Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp then dives into the pool of mako. Gwen and Kai then head for the Highwind.) End Scene The cosmic storm is rapidly approaching Midgar, the force of the storm tearing the buildings apart. Kakashi: Come on! Everyone to the Underground! Get moving! Nanashi: All the ladies can come with me! (Nanashi is whipped from behind by an energy whip.) Ow! (He rubs his head, as he turns to Elena.) What was that for? Elena: This is serious. Let’s go, people! We will survive! (A piece of rubble falls towards Elena, and Six jumps into the air, striking it with his swords and knocking it aside.) Thanks. Now move it! The ground begins to shake, and the road begins to bulge. It erupts, a waterfall of liquid mako flying up in a vortex shape. It slams into the cosmic storm, stopping both in their tracks. Super John: What do you know? It worked. Super John was at the heart of the mako vortex. He looks up, seeing Galactus, a purple and grey evolved To’kustar floating in it. Galactus: Who are you to interfere with my feeding? Super John: Why does everyone say “who dares?” It’s so cliche. Super John rams Galactus, bouncing off it. Galactus raises one arm, firing a cosmic ray. Super John takes it, and is pushed into the storm, caught in the vortex, it tearing through his mana coating. He gets out, as Galactus’ face is right in front of Super John, going to eat him. Super John: Whoa! Super John flies out of the way, and is hit by Galactus’ leg, though Super John catches it. Galactus throws a cosmic disk, dislodging Super John from it. The two float facing each other. Galactus'': Your energy is the same as my vassal. The fact I can no longer find him means he is dead. You shall serve as my new vassal.'' Super John: I’m not a vassal to anyone. Several small cosmic storms form, spiraling at Super John. Super John flies through the maze of storms, and rams Galactus. Galactus then clasps his hands around Super John, then a cosmic storm forms in his hands. Super John’s mana coat is completely torn through, as John falls out of the cosmic storm. The mako forms up and catches him, wrapping around his body. John wakes up, as the liquid mako turns into solid mako, Super John regaining flight. The liquid mako flows with him, as he flies forward. The cosmic storm covers Galactus’ fist, as he swings it. The two attacks collide, as a green light encompasses the world of Gaia. End Scene John wakes up, extremely groggy. John: Ugh. Gwen: John! You’re awake! John sits up, having been laying down on a bed, on a ship. Gwen was sitting on a chair next to the bed. John: Gwen? (He looks around, confused by the surroundings.) Where am I? Kevin: The Rustbucket. (Kevin walks in, John recognizing the interior.) You gave us a scare there, man. John: (Still dazed) What happened? Gwen: We found you floating in space as Super John, as if you were a statue. We thought you were dead. I’m just glad that we found your signal in time. John: How long was I out? Kevin: We found you two hours ago. We got the emergency signal from the Omnitrix 4 hours ago. John: Four hours?! No, it couldn’t have been. I was in an alternate dimension. It took at least a few months to finish. Kevin: Dude, were you hit in the head or something? John: (Laughs) No. No, just had the weirdest dream. The End Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook *Elena Validus *Nanashi *Agent Six Villains *Galactus Aliens By John *Super John Summoned by Gwen *Will-o-Wisp Aliens Re-Unlocked *Blaze Spear *Jury Rigg *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Battle Tails *Will-o-Wisp Trivia *John Smith 10: Final Fantasy is completed. *Galactus appears for the first time, as an evolved To'kustar. *All the alien forms are returned to the Lifestream. *Like Final Fantasy VII, it isn't clear who won the battle, or if the world survived or not. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF Category:Series Finales